


Always Go Back

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is torn, Draco never makes it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Go Back

Finally, today was the day where Harry was going to leave for a couple of nights for some Auror mission or rather, Ginny didn’t really care about the minute details. He had informed Ginny about this a few days ago, and she had been counting the days down ever since, even dropping her children off with her mother who was glad to spend time with her grandchildren.

Her marriage to Harry was less than satisfactory. Sure, he was a nice enough, rich, a dark-lord slayer; all hail the conquering hero and such, but their marriage wasn’t what she expected.

_He _wasn’t what she expected.

She had hoped for the perfect marriage, hoped that he would be the man of her dreams, the conquering hero. Unfortunately for her, that’s not the way it worked out.

She ended up with a broken man, always dark and brooding, with a severe case of nightmares and hero syndrome. After a while, their love’s flame was reduced to a sad flicker and her heart belonged to someone else.

“Goodbye Ginny. I'll see you in a few days,” Harry said distractedly as he checked his bottomless bag making sure he had all he needed, and checking that his wand was in its holster. He placed a chaste peck on her cheek, and apparated out with a dull pop.

Dull, their marriage in a word.

“Goodbye,” Ginny softly answered to the displaced air.

Suddenly, and with renewed energy, Ginny leapt up the stairs to her room. She exchanged her robes for a more leisurely dress and double-checked that all was well in their home.

She began to think over her and Draco’s meetings, how they began at some ministry affair she was sure was going to bore her mindless. Luckily for her, at the time Draco wasn’t exactly satisfied with his marriage and was just coming off a fierce divorce.

The rest they say is history, passionate maddening history.

At this point in her life, Ginny did not care if her marriage ended with Harry, all she cared about was Draco. Her children didn’t even give her the satisfaction that her mother was always gushing about; then again, Molly Weasley had the perfect marriage. How could the Weasley matriarch understand that her daughter was not built with the same maternal instincts?

She apparated into the Malfoy estates around sunset, Draco had keyed her into the wards. As he walked out to meet her, his face became visible as he came closer and even from a distance she drowned in his pools of mercury all over again.

The two lovers greeted each other and walked towards the Manor. Draco’s touch on the small of her back was enough to give her chills that made her shiver delightfully. Harry hardly touched Ginny anymore, and when he did, it was just a light kiss, or a platonic hug; that and the fact that they hadn’t made love since their last child was born might have been indicative of their dwindling attraction for each other.

There was something about Draco though, that made her feel like a lightning bolt had been thrown by Zeus himself through her body; maybe it was just the danger, or the general absurdity of their relationship, but it was exciting, and excitement was something she definitely lacked in her marriage with Harry.

“Where’s Scorpius?” she asked.

"Don’t worry he's with his mother for the next day. I wanted us to have some time alone,” he smirked. Draco’s face held no resemblance to his youthful self. It was no longer pointy and drawn, but defined and mature. His silver eyes were haunting, belying his dark past. Ginny mirrored his maturity, both had been through enough to taint their view of the world.

Draco and Ginny made their way out to one of the large ornately furnished sitting rooms in the Manor. Before they made it to a couch, Draco turned his lover around and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her passionately and with longing.

Ginny was soon lost in his kiss and feverishly kissed him back. When they parted, Draco whispered, “I have been waiting for that, for too long.”

“Me too…” she whispered.

The gaze in Ginny’s eyes was enough for Draco to melt. Ever since that fateful day at the ministry, he had been infatuated with this woman; even to the point of falling in love with her, an emotion that his heart had ever bestowed on a numbered few, most who were dead.

The sun had set completely and the only light in the room was a warm and tender fire that heightened the sensual mood in the room. Draco and Ginny were entangled on the couch, each kiss growing more and more passionate, their bodies writhing together.

Ginny thought about how she had never felt anything like this with Harry, even when she was still infatuated with him. Her thoughts drifted away as Draco worked her body into a fever and they burned together losing themselves in the delicious heat.

About an hour passed, and the two lovers were still cuddled close together on the couch. Ginny had her head rested on his shoulder while his arms held her close to him. However, no matter how many kisses were exchanged or close they held each other, she couldn’t rest easy in the arms of the one she loved.

“This isn’t right,” she breathed.

“How can you say that to me right now?” Draco exclaimed incredulously, watching as Ginny sat up and put her head in her hands knowing that she had ruined the mood entirely.

“Look, Draco…I love you. I love you so much, it hurts to breathe when I think about you and we’re not together. But, I-” she sighed helplessly, “I can’t help but feel guilty about doing this behind Harry’s back. I mean he's not perfect but, at least he's faithful to me, and to our marriage, to our family.” she answered brokenly.

Draco’s faced took on a look he had perfected at Hogwarts when it came to Harry Potter. “As always, you go crawling back to that speccy bastard. We love each other, isn’t that enough? What makes Potter better than me, than us, that you will throw away what we have and crawl back to him? I bet that even if he ever found out about us, he’d be so self-involved he wouldn’t even blink or even fight for you. He has no passion left for you Ginny. You’ve told me yourself he’s like a ghost that comes and goes, only alive with your children, and even then. Tell me, is it worth your happiness, and how can you even gauge that?”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, “Make me see how you would sacrifice yourself, and Ginny, this explanation better be good.”

Ginny couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to silently cry. The situation was a lot harder than what he made it seem. He didn’t understand how she felt and he would never understand. It was either she was with him or no one. After all, Slytherins didn't share.

He let her go and disentangled himself from her, “I’m going to bed, I’ll have the elves prepare a room for you, and you may as well stay and leave in the morning.” He whispered as he stood up and walked away.

As Ginny lay in a bed in the guest room allocated to her she wondered if Draco was right. Maybe she had to stop going back to Harry and stand up for her own happiness. Maybe then, she could finally feel whole.

She felt resolved and decided that come morning, she would tell Draco the news and wouldn’t even go back, she’d just send Harry a note by owl. She didn’t need any of her old clothes, Draco already gifted her with a wardrobe for her stay at the manor, and anything else was of the past and should stay there.

During the night, she heard her door creak open. She sat up her hand clutching her wand out of past war habits, ready to defend herself against any intruders.

“It’s me.” Draco’s voice whispered. He walked over and gently settled her back on the bed and got under the covers with her.

He held her close and whispered, “Ginny...”

Ginny cut him off. “No, don’t. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m choosing you, I pick you, I don’t deserve you, but if you’ll have me, I’ll stay with you for life.”

Draco didn’t say a word but just kissed her gently and they soon found themselves wrapped around each other in passion.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she smiled as she watched him sleep, his face was cherubic in his sleep. She gently removed herself from his hold without waking him and put her clothes on.

In less than half an hour, she was gone again.


End file.
